Fly Away
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: A choice of a person between a dream and true love... ,,boyxboy love,,


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis or the song!

**_A/N:_** In the song, it was mentioned that it's a girl but in my story, it's a boy.

**_Warning:_** boyxboy love and OOCness...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Got to fly away_**

_**Got to fly away**_

_Does it really need to be this way?_

_**Since I was a little girl I knew what I wanted**_

_**One day I would see the world and make my mark on it**_

_**Put in time, sacrificed never thought of thinking twice**_

_**Since I was a little girl I dreamed**_

_**Now I'm standing with you in this terminal**_

_**With a ticket so far from your love**_

I always wanted to see the world and make my mark on it. I made sacrifices which led to this. Now I'm here, standing with him in this terminal with a ticket that would take me away from my family, friends and him.

_**Can I have one more kiss, one more touch**_

_**I just can't get enough of you**_

_**But I'm in a rush I got to fly away**_

_**Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three**_

_**There's a doorway to my dreams**_

_**I could go or I could stay**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

The time of flight was nearing. If I pass through that gate, I would be on my way to my dreams since I was a little child. Now, I don't know if I should miss my flight or go with him.

_**My alarm clock in the morning said you got to go now**_

_**The breakfast you were calling and my heart just broke down**_

'_**Cause tomorrow we will be waking up separately**_

_**Wish I never heard that clock ring**_

_**See I don't want to win if my hearts got to lose**_

_**(Don't want to win, don't want to lose)**_

_**So how in the world do I choose?**_

Earlier this morning, I awakened to the sound of my alarm clock. It made me think that, tomorrow morning, we would be waking up separately.

_I wish I never heard that clock ring._

I don't want to win a dream if I had to lose my heart but I don't want to lose my dream either. I'm so confused that I don't know what to choose.

_**I just need one more kiss, one more touch**_

_**I just can't get enough of you**_

_**But I'm in a rush I got to fly away (fly away)**_

_**Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three**_

_**There's a doorway to my dreams**_

_**I could go or I could stay**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

_**(Change my life or miss my flight?)**_

I think back on my current situation. Time was ticking and nearing to my departure. I glance at him to notice that he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

_Should I reach for my dream or go with my love?_

_**How can you measure the promise of love**_

_**When it's weighing against a chance that comes once**_

_**How can I leave when I know he's the one**_

_**When the dust settles he might now be here**_

_**And I'm standing with you in this terminal**_

_**Crying my eyes out in tears**_

"I guess this is goodbye, neh?"

"Ah..." I said softly with my head bowed down.

Suddenly, I felt someone hug me. I raised my head slightly to see his face bearing a small smile. I felt tears start to form from the corner of my eyes and hugged him tight. Silent tears flowing freely as my grip tightened slightly.

_**I just need one more kiss, one more touch**_

_**I just can't get enough of you**_

_**But I'm in a rush I got to fly away (fly away)**_

_**Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three**_

_**(Planes waiting up for me at gate twenty-three)**_

_**There's a doorway to my dreams**_

_**I could go or I could stay**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

_**(Should I change my life or miss my flight?)**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**(Change my life or miss my flight?)**_

_**Fly away, Mmm Mmm**_

_**Got to fly away**_

_**I got to fly away**_

"You should go now." I heard him whisper.

I pulled away from the hug and looked at him in the eye, showing my hesitance to leave. He patted my head gently and whispered something. He sealed it with a small kiss and gave me a slight push.

"You've made it this far. It would be a waste if you don't go." He whispered to my ear.

I nodded then waved him goodbye. I headed to gate twenty-three, the doorway to my dreams.

_I won't be gone for long. I'll be back soon for you._

As I was seated, I thought back on his words.

"_I'll be waiting for you to come back to my arms."_

* * *

Pairing: FujiRyo

Song and artist: Fly away by JoJo

...

Please Comment or Review!


End file.
